Pastries and Candies
by SZYunn
Summary: Oh, apa ada yang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy penyuka manisan? / SEQUEL OF MARSHMALLOW AND AMORTENTIA/ONESHOT.


**Another Dramione—or not—ficlet for you all. Sequel of Marshmallow and Amortentia.**

 **They're belong to Master J.K. Rowling.**

.

.

Kelas Ramuan dulunya adalah kelas yang sangat menyebalkan bagi para Gryffindor—sampai sekarang pun masih—sebelum Profesor Slughorn yang menangani mata pelajaran tersebut. Profesor jenaka itu membuat Kelas Ramuan menjadi setidaknya sedikit lebih hidup bagi Gryffindor dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Terlebih hari ini.

Para murid perempuan benar-benar antusias. Mereka menatap ramuan di botol berukuran sedang milik Profesor Slughorn dengan berbinar-binar.

Amortentia.

Ayolah, itu akan mewujudkan impian yang disebabkan oleh hormon-hormon pubertas gadis remaja menjadi kenyataan—walaupun hanya sesaat.

Dan ramuan traumatis itu adalah hadiah bagi siapa pun yang berhasil meramu Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi dengan tepat.

Oh, tentu saja itu membuat seluruh gadis menjerit histeris dalam kelas gabungan Gryffindor-Slytherin itu.

Umm, _well,_ mungkin tidak semuanya. Karena Lavender Brown tengah memasang wajah mulasnya di sudut ruangan, dan Hermione Granger tersedak ketika berusaha mengambil napas dalam.

Kelas yang ingin membuat Lavender memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya pun dimulai.

Semua murid perempuan dengan antusias berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam pelajaran kali ini—secara otomatis Lavender dan Hermione keluar dari daftar menggelikan itu.

Dan ketika kelas berakhir, secara mengejutkan, Pansy Parkinson-lah yang dapat mengklaim kepemilikan atas ramuan cinta itu.

Camkan baik-baik. Pansy Parkinson yang mendapatkannya.

Pansy Parkinson. Ular betina licik dari Slytherin.

Demi cinta kolot Merlin pada Morgana! Orang terbodoh pun tahu akan digunakan untuk apa ramuan itu olehnya.

.

.

Draco terdiam di ambang pintu melihat kotak besar seukuran dua kali kepala kosong Vincent Crabbe bertengger manis di atas kasurnya. Kasur kebanggaannya.

Ia menatap kotak yang didominasi warna merah dan hijau dengan tatapan sedikit merendahkan. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang sedang berusaha membuat lelucon dengannya saat ini? ia memang sedang ada hubungan dengan Hermione, tapi itu bukan berarti warna merah menyala yang kampungan itu bisa bersanding dengan hijau elegan khas asramanya.

Ugh, sifat Malfoy yang mendarah-daging dalam dirinya merasa akan memuntahkan seluruh makian yang ada di kamus bahasanya sekarang. Ia bahkan belum bergerak dari posisinya sebelumnya.

Draco mencegat murid—yang sepertinya—Tahun Keempat yang kebetulan melintasi kamarnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang menaruh benda menjijikkan itu di kasurku?"

Anak payah itu mengedikkan bahunya, terlihat agak ketakutan dengan aura Draco yang mengintimidasi setiap saat—keluarkan waktu yang ia habiskan bersama dengan Hermione dari daftar.

"Pergilah," usir Draco pada anak yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Pemuda pewaris nama Malfoy itu mendengus kesal. Ia sejujurnya tak ingin repot-repot memindahkan kotak itu dari kasurnya, jika saja ia tak membutuhkan pelukan dari bantal-bantal empuk itu sekarang.

Ia berjalan malas menuju kasurnya dan menatap kotak di hadapannya. Memeriksa isinya tak salah 'kan?

Draco bersumpah, siapa pun yang mengiriminya paket ini sedang ingin membatnya gemuk dan terkena diabetes. Lihatlah isinya. Berbagai macam _pastries_ dan permen warna-warni yang sejujurnya ... menggiurkan.

Oh, apa ada yang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy penyuka manisan?

Draco mengangkat bahunya. Walaupun ia sedikit tergiur untuk memakannya, tapi itu bisa ia lakukan setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Jam sebelas malam. Ini adalah pelanggaran terbuka pada jam malam bagi siapa saa yang berani. Tak terkecuali Draco dan— _well,_ tak ada yang menyangka—Hermione.

"Bagaimana istirahatmu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum yang sedikit gugup. Ia dan Draco bahkan berjarak lima meter.

"Cukup. Setidaknya pegal-pegal di tubuhku sedikit membaik." Draco menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Ingatkan Draco untuk memantrai Weasel setelah ini. Karena omongan kasar Weasel bodoh itu pada Hermione dan perkelahian 'kecil'-nya dengan salah satu _Golden Trio_ tadi siang, situasi antara dirinya dan Hermione kembali memburuk.

" _Well,_ jika memang tak ada yang erlu dibicarakan lagi, sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama," ujar Draco pelan. Ia butuh manisan untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekarang.

Baru saja Draco berbalik dan akan berjalan, Hermione menyergahnya dengan kata-kata cepat. "Aku minta maaf soal perlakuan Ron padamu tadi siang."

"Bukan salahmu. Mulut Weasel harus disekolahkan lagi agar tidak berbicara kasar pada perempuan, terutama sahabatnya sendiri."

"Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Dari sudut matanya, Draco dapat melihat Hermione merona merah. Uh, manisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku," sanggah Draco menolak ucapan terima kasih itu. Ia menatap intens gadis Granger dari ujung kaki ingga ujung kepala, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Mmm ... Granger, apa itu yang ada di rambutmu?" Draco menunjuk benda asing yang tak seharusnya berada di sana.

Hermione meraba-raba rambutnya panik. "Apa? Di mana? Jangan membohongiku! Di mana?" Ia melotot ke arah Draco.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu?" Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione dan menarik benda itu dari rambutnya. "Hanya daun."

Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Ah, sepertinya Hermione menyadarinya lebih dulu.

"Draco?" Hermione mencicit malu.

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau menjauh sedikit? Kau terlalu dekat." Hermione menempatkan jari telunjuknya di dada Draco dan mendorong pemuda itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Uh-oh," gagap Draco canggung. Kenapa ia tampak seperti orang bodoh, sih?

Ia menatap manik mata Hermione dalam, tak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah cantik Hermione.

Lima senti.

Empat senti.

Tiga senti.

Dua senti.

Satu sen ...

"Aaaaaa!" Dan teriakan melengking itu menghancurkan segalanya.

Ugh, Draco benar-benar akan mengutuk siapa pun pemilik suara yang menghancurkan detik-detik ciuman dramatisnya dengan Hermione.

Dan lihatlah, Hermione berlari kembali ke asramanya tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Harga diri Draco Malfoy pun terluka.

.

.

Draco menghela napasnya lelah. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada sofa _common room._ Siapa yang akan peduli? Ini jam dua belas malam, kalau kau mau tahu.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkan, manisan di kotak itu telah raib entah ke mana.

"Drakieeee ..." Suara cempreng melengking Pansy berdentum-dentum di selaput tipis bernama gendang telinga miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Apa, Pans?" ketus Draco. Malam yang benar-benar buruk.

"Aku membelikan beberapa permen untukmu, aku tahu kau menyukainya." Pansy menyodorkan setoples permen berwarna cerah padanya.

Draco menatapnya dengan sedikit berbinar. Berusaha tetap terliht _cool,_ ia memakan permen yang diberikan Pansy tanpa diperintah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco saat melihat raut wajah Pansy yang harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak ada." Bahkan oran paling tidak peka sekali pun akan tahu, bahwa Pansy mengharapkan reaksi Amortentia itu sekarang. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Manis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lav-Lav-ku sayang! Tunggu aku!" Tubuh gempal Vincent Crabbe berusaha mengimbangi lari Lavender yang seperti baru melihat setan.

"AYO KITA MENIKAH, LAVENDER BROWN!"seru Vincent Crabbe tanpa memedulikan bahwa ia akan membangunkan seluruh kastil.

Merlin, Lavender ingin mati saja. Percuma ia mencuri Amortentia milik Pansy Parkinson jika yang terkena efeknya malah Vincent Crabbe.

.

FIN

.

 **Yunn : Lucu nggak? Pasti iya, hahahaha *smirk***

 **Reader : KAGAK! GARING!**

 **Yunn : /digebuk massa/**

 **Maafkan diriku atas ficlet garing ini. Dadaaaah!**


End file.
